A Not so Perfect Proposal
by XxXxPrincessSamzxXxX
Summary: Zac thinks it's time to propose marriage to Ashley, but how will things work out?...My 1st Zashley one-shot!


Author's Note: I am not affiliated with the following characters. This is a fictional story.

I hope you guys would like this Zashley one-shot. My first-ever Zashley story.

* * *

**A Not-so Perfect Proposal**

_Love is like a lump of gold,  
Hard to get, and hard to hold.  
Of all the girls I've ever met,  
You're the one I can't forget.  
I do believe that God above,  
Created you for me to love.  
He chose you from all the rest,  
Because he knew I would love you best._

I woke up around noon, feeling worn-out after a full night of lovemaking. I still feel his warmth even though he woke up probably an hour before me.

_What a night._

He was away for 4 weeks because of filming for a new movie. Last night was definitely the best time we ever had. Our lovemaking was always slow and passionate because we want to savour each other, but last night was undoubtedly a wild one. It was the longest time we've been away from each other and he was really impatient to be with me.

_And I wantonly responded to his lovemaking_, I felt myself blush.

"Good morning, sleepyhead", I sensed him before he even spoke. I always do.

I smiled at him and he smiled back in return. He was leaning against the doorframe, holding a tray of food. He was wearing jeans and nothing else. He was gorgeous. _My mouth went dry._

"Is that for me?" I sat up and stretched. He marched over to the bed.

"Yes but we both have to share. I'm famished", he gently placed the tray on my lap.

"Wow. You outdid yourself this time", I grinned at him. He cooked scrambled eggs and bacon. He also prepared two glasses of orange juice.

"I did, didn't I? I just missed doing things for you, that's all", he gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Uh-huh. Was that a kiss?" I teased him huskily. His blue eyes darkened and he stared at my lips. I licked my suddenly dry lips. He leaned forward and gave me a long, hot kiss which made my toes curl.

"Fantastic", I mumbled after he pulled away after a minute.

"We don't want to waste the food, do we?" he chuckled and gave me another quick kiss. I clung to his lips for a second.

We ate as if we haven't eaten for a year. Obviously last night really made as hungry, not just for food.

"Delicious", I took a bite of bacon from his fork.

"You always cooked for me so I tried to learn to cook myself", he grinned and took a sip from his glass.

"Great job, Effy", I teased him. He always despised that nickname.

"Don't push your luck, Tizzy", he glared at me, and then smiled. He kissed the side of my neck which made me whimper in anticipation.

"Why don't we put away this tray and...Oh..." he cut me off when he kissed my lips with such hunger and passion.

"Mmm... you taste better than food", he dropped kisses on my cheeks and continued to my jaw.

"Zachary...the tray", I moaned in pleasure when he nibbled on my earlobe.

"Ooh, someone is impatient. I love it", he chuckled and set the tray on the table near the window.

"Come here", I beckoned him to me with my finger. I'm still naked under the sheets and I pulled it down and bared my upper body. His eyes glazed as he walked over to me.

"You really make me hungry for you. All the time", Zac removed his jeans and settled beside me, drawing me closer to the hard planes of his muscular body.

"Just show me how hungry you are for me, Effy", I teased and laughed when he kissed me with such intensity.

"Don't worry, I intend to"

*****

"Ashley?" I whispered sleepily. We spent the whole day in her bedroom.

_This woman could really bring any man to his knees._

"Yes? I thought you were asleep", she whispered back in that voice of hers that would always haunt me in my dreams.

"I was, but I'm hungry already", I sat up and stretched lazily.

"You always had a big appetite", Ashley smirked and got out of bed.

"Don't cover your beautiful body", I protested when she put on her pink robe.

"Stop, Zac. If we continue like this, I won't be able to work for weeks", Ashley laughed joyfully and went to the bathroom.

"Hey, I think we should eat out", I got up and arranged the bed. I picked up my discarded jeans and put it on.

"You mean out in public?" her voiced wavered. We kept our relationship very subtle for 3 months now that only our families and close friends know about it. _It feels great being with my best friend._

We really have come a long way from our HSM years. After HSM, we rarely get together because she was busy with her career and I was busy with mine. I always miss her company through those busy years. She had her relationships and I had mine but nothing could be compared with our relationship now. She's really fun to be with and she is so loving. And don't forget beautiful.

"Isn't it time we bring our relationship out in the open? I can't wait to show the world that you're my girl", I sighed and went to the bathroom. She was taking her robe off.

"If you really want to", Ashley smiled at me before stepping in the shower.

"I definitely want to but I need your approval, too", I went to the cabinet and took out a spare shaver. _Time to shave_. I heard the water running and turned to look at her naked form in the shower. I felt my body instantly hardened.

"Yes", I heard her after a few minutes.

I felt joy bubble up from inside me. I always wanted to show her off to everyone. She doesn't like paparazzo's much which is why our relationship is in low-key.

"I'll go back to my house and change. Please wear something glamorous. We're going at a fancy restaurant a friend of mine owns", I muttered after I finished shaving my jaw.

She stepped out of the shower, her body and dark hair wet. She went to my arms and kissed me passionately.

"I'll see you later, _amada mia_", I always use the endearment whenever we part. She loves it. Just as I love her.

I kissed her one last time before heading out of the bathroom to get my stuff.

*****

"What a night!" I laughed as I sat contentedly in his car. We had a romantic dinner and the paparazzo's had us under their lenses the whole time. Zac teased me about my dress being the reason people are all over the restaurant.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look in that sexy dress?" he gave me a kiss and there were flashes. No doubt the pictures or the video would be posted on the internet in just a few hours from now.

"The whole dinner, Zachary", I grinned at him.

"Feels good to have a very desirable girlfriend and being envied by every single man in the restaurant", he flashed me a smile.

"Likewise. You should've seen how those women gaze at you as if you're a piece of meat", I smiled at myself and turned to look at his profile.

_He really is handsome._

Zac drove through the streets to my house. We had small talk about our first public dinner as a couple.

"Here we are", he mumbled as he parked his car in front of my house.

"Want to go in?" I smiled mischievously at him.

"As much as I want to ravish you all through the night, I still worry about being gossiped, so I'm going to have to pass and take a cold shower tonight", he whispered huskily to my ear.

"Okay", I hid my disappointment but he still noticed it for he gave me a long, wet kiss that made me clung to him.

"I care about your welfare, baby. You know how people would criticize about my staying over for the night", he smiled lovingly at me.

"Thanks, Zac, for everything. Dinner was great", I stroke his cheek.

"I'll walk you to the front door", he mumbled and got out of the car to open the car door.

We walked to the house and he kissed me goodnight before leaving, making sure that I lock the door tonight.

*****

"Buon giorno, cara mia", I greeted Ashley at the airport. I've been in Italy for a week now because of my filming another movie. I've missed her terribly that I asked her to come over and spend some time with me.

"Hi, Zac. I missed you", she went to me and gave me a kiss.

"Hmm...You smell nice. I missed you, too", I gave her a hug before getting her suitcase.

"How's the movie coming along?" she stayed close to me as we walked towards the exit.

"It's coming along great! I just love Sicily. Everything here is nice", I grinned at her.

"Italy is nice. Zac, I—", Ashley looked at me.

"Let's talk later, baby. I know you're a bit jetlagged. We're staying at this fantastic hotel near the sea. You're going to love it", the driver of the car opened the door for us. We rode through the town while I talked to her everything I know about the city. She was captivated by the Sicilian atmosphere.

*****

I've never been so nervous in my entire life except now. Zac's taking me to the rooftop. He said we would be having a romantic dinner which he arranged himself.

_I really should tell him._

"This is it", Zac announced as he opened the door to the roof top. One word came to my mind, _Wow._

"We're eating here?" I dumbfoundedly asked him. He obviously planned everything. There were rose petals scattered all over the floor.

Mellow music was being played in the background. The table was arranged with glowing candles. There was a food cart beside it.

They are completely alone.

"Come, let's eat. I'm hungry", he grinned at me then took my hand and led me to the table.

We ate in comfortable silence. He only talked whenever he served the different dishes.

"Ashley, I've got to tell you something", Zac took my hand in his, looking nervous and unsettled.

"I know we've only been together for a few months, but—"

"Zac, I'm pregnant", I announced, cutting of his sentence.

A few tensed minutes passed before he spoke in a quiet voice, "You are? But I thought you're on the Pill".

"Umm... I was. But, remember the night you came back from filming? I wasn't expecting you to be back early. I wasn't taking the Pill after you went away and when you came back, I totally forgot about it", I mumbled. I felt his hand tightened around mine.

"Then we should get married right away. I want our baby to have my name", he smiled a little.

"No, Zac. I can't marry you", I looked solemnly at him.

"What?" Zac looked startled.

"Because, I can't. I know we've know each other for years and I'm really happy when I'm with you, but I can't marry you", I pulled my hand from under his.

"No, Ashley! I can't let you go, especially now that you're having my baby", he argued.

"But I want you to marry me because of love, because _you_ love me, not because I'm expecting your baby", I spoke firmly.

He was silent for a moment; "You think I'm asking you to marry me because you're having my baby?" he spoke softly.

I nodded slowly.

"I love you, Ashley Michelle Tisdale", he knelt in front of me.

"I love you, too", I whispered dumbly.

"I'm marrying you because I love you and I want to spend my life with you. I want us to grow old together. To see our children grow up. To have babies who would inherit your beauty and personality. I brought you here because I was going to propose to you. I planned everything before you even arrived here in Italy. And now that you're pregnant, the more reason we marry right away because I want to be there with you while you go through this. And I also want to be a hands-on father to our baby. I know Hollywood marriages don't last long but I vow that ours would be long, until I breathe my last breath, I would still be with you", Zac's eyes were misty with unshed tears.

_Oh my god._

"Umm..." I was utterly speechless. He just bared his feelings for me to see. He put himself in such a vulnerable position that I wanted to cry out.

_Say something, you dolt._ I scolded myself.

"Say something, baby. Anything", Zac pleaded as if he heard my thoughts.

"You really mean it?" I seem to have found my voice.

"Whatever happens in the future, I'd still be with you", he stood up and took me with him.

"I love you, Zachary David Alexander Efron", I entwined my hands at his nape.

"I love you, too. So much", he smiled before he leaned down and kissed me thoroughly with love.

"Do you think we could... continue this to a more private area?" I mumbled between kisses.

"Anything you want, my love"

I smiled naughtily at him and kissed him on the cheek as he carried me to the door.

"You do know that I'd get to call you Mrs. Effy, don't you?"

"In your dreams, Effy"

* * *

Well, that was it! I hope you guys liked it! It is my very first Zashley.

I'll try to continue with my other stories. I already know what to do I just don't have time to write them down. This one-shot just came to my mind and I just wrote the whole thing on my notebook while I was still having my class! XD

Drop a review! Thanks for reading...


End file.
